<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monologue by jiiiiin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333656">Monologue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin'>jiiiiin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The client (Korean movie), 의뢰인</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>韩哲民有时候也会想到韩强殖，想起自己是如何被他一手创造出来的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>安民浩/韩哲民, 寅成/韩哲民, 毛泰久/韩哲民, 韩强殖/韩哲民</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我不记得自己是几岁遇到的韩强殖，好像所有的记忆都是从他从福利院出现开始的，韩强殖笑着让我管他叫爸爸，他的手很大，牵着我，很有安全感。离开的时候我回头了，看见别的小朋友隔着铁栅栏在看我。<br/>
也是那天，我有了名字，韩哲民。”</p><p>韩强殖的房子很大，养了一只猫，他很爱那只猫。他告诉韩哲民可以不上学，想做什么都可以。因为怕被猫叼走，韩哲民把兔子养在了地下室里，胡萝卜切成细条，着迷得看着兔子用着小小的嘴巴嚼呀嚼的，转头正对上韩强殖的脸，他在笑。<br/>
原来我也会觉得幸福呀，韩哲民想。<br/>
地下室成了韩哲民的学校。</p><p>“后来他在那里教我学习…还有用刀。”<br/>
手颤抖得不成样子，然后被韩强殖握住了，韩哲民怯懦地叫了一声“爸爸”，代替回答的是刀子穿过兔子的身体，原来它那么小呀，一下子就被捅穿了。<br/>
血染了韩哲民一手，鲜红的，眼泪当时就掉下来了。<br/>
韩强殖的巴掌落到脸上，又疼又麻。<br/>
韩哲民捂着自己肿起来的脸一遍遍地重复着，“爸爸，对不起。”</p><p>他让韩哲民留了长发，头发总是散下来，遮住了视线，韩哲民表现出一点不情愿就会挨打，刀子几乎碰到她的脸。<br/>
“女孩儿就要这样，你听清楚了吗？”<br/>
你是女孩儿，韩强殖总这么强调。</p><p>那座房子就是她的全部世界，只有每年生日的时候，韩强殖会带韩哲民出门。他把那称为狩猎。韩哲民就眼见着各样的人类在父亲手中挣扎着死去，一开始她见到血都会哭，小小的胃本来就装不下多少东西还全被吐出去了，吐到最后都是水，她跪在地上像一只小狗一样呜咽着。<br/>
噩梦早早地就缠上了韩哲民，真的受够了，手里的刀子狠狠地嵌入墙壁，转头却看见韩强殖在笑。<br/>
很满意吗，爸爸，哲民做得很好吧。</p><p>十四岁生日的傍晚，韩强殖允许她出门了，这次不是狩猎，他俩去了公园。韩强殖把她留在那里，可能去哪里狩猎了吧。韩哲民自己也玩得很好，那些游乐设施她之前都没玩过呢。荡秋千的时候，长发扬起来，漂亮极了。<br/>
有两三个男孩子走过来了，以为是要跟自己玩。<br/>
“你是男的还是女的啊”<br/>
韩哲民太久没接触过过韩强殖以外的人类了，听不太出他们的语气其实并不友善。她很认真地说，“我是女孩子呀。”<br/>
“我们想检查一下。”<br/>
脱她裤子的时候她就觉得不对劲了，拼命挣扎，可是被紧紧按住了。<br/>
裤子被扒下一半，“是个男的!!”<br/>
“不…不是呀，爸爸说我是女孩儿。”<br/>
都十四岁了下面还是白白的，一点毛都没有，唧唧也很小。韩哲民在心里默念着，不，爸爸不会骗我的。她重复了很多遍，好像这样就能改变什么。<br/>
男孩子脱了自己的裤子，让她看是不是和自己差不多。原来自己真的是男孩子呀，她甚至忘了拿出藏在袖子里的刀来保护自己。男孩子们觉得没有意思了就走了，把她丢在那里。韩强殖回来的时候，她还是裤子被脱了一半地坐在草丛里，韩哲民无力地看着韩强殖铁青着脸朝自己走过来。<br/>
“为什么不杀了他们。”<br/>
韩哲民没回答，反过来问韩强殖，“爸爸，他们为什么说我是男孩？”韩强殖扇了她一巴掌让她把裤子提上，然后就半拖半拽地把她带回家了。她趴在韩强殖的肩膀上往后看，已经没有人在那里玩了，只有路灯照着，器材上各色的油漆被灯光照得发白。<br/>
韩哲民闭上了眼睛，好像没有那么好玩了。</p><p>“你确实不是女孩，”韩强殖咬着她的侧颈，太疼了，她觉得皮肤都要被撕裂了，“现在你是女人了，哲民。”明明已经很能忍痛了，但韩强殖刺穿自己的时候她还是疼哭了。韩哲民的嘴唇被自己咬得发白了，眼泪不受控制地从脸上滑下去。她想起福利院里那砸在自己背后的凳子，想起摔在地上的餐盘，韩哲民睁大眼睛强忍着痛意问他，“爸爸，哲民做错了什么了吗？”<br/>
他有说过她眼睛很漂亮吗，是个落泪会让人心碎的小家伙，哲民呀，要好好发挥你的优势啊，只要是人都会被你迷惑的。韩强殖喜欢听韩哲民的恳求，还换了个姿势好让自己进入得更深，听着小小的恶魔骑在他身上哭叫着，长发跟随着身体摆动，里面紧得要命，稍微用力一顶她就浑身发颤。<br/>
“不是天生的杀手呢，”韩强殖觉得自己似乎找到了更好的实验项目，“我给你的是新生啊，哲民。”<br/>
韩哲民听不懂。</p><p>“我能清楚地感受到自己的身体里有什么东西在死去，也许是脑子里，可我不知道那是什么，我很害怕，但手里握刀的时候，我就不会做噩梦了。”<br/>
枕头下面放着刀，手里也有，有时候睡不踏实刀子会割到自己，血流了出来，韩哲民迷恋地举起手臂，让血顺着皮肤滑下来，她面无表情地凑上去舔了一口，咸腥的。<br/>
韩强殖拿刀的时候嘴角会习惯性地往上扬，她在学着不变成他。</p><p>“我要吃很多药，因为爸爸…韩强殖说我身体不好，后来我才知道那是雌性激素。我害怕他的触碰，又渴望着…做爱的快感让我痛苦，因为那时一切都会变得无比真实，我意识到自己被爱着，也在被伤害着。”<br/>
是病了呀，连身体也变得奇怪了，她祈盼着自己能早点死掉，不要再受折磨了。韩哲民觉得自己是个异类，渴望被韩强殖认可，又抗拒着属于韩强殖的一切。有时候韩强殖的猫会爬上她的床，带着倒刺的小舌头舔了舔她的脸，她抱着猫咪就哭了，那猫也很瘦，脊骨硌得她胸口疼。<br/>
她对猫咪说，我们一起吧。</p><p>“结束了。”<br/>
刀尖从猫的颈椎扎进去，往下一划，猫咪没来得及挣扎就咽气了，温热的液体喷溅在韩哲民的脸上，眼睛都没眨一下，但面部肌肉不自觉地扭曲起来，她在笑呀，对着韩强殖笑，手里还抓着猫的尸体。<br/>
杀了我吧，韩哲民在心里说。<br/>
韩强殖朝她走了过去，即使已经有心理准备了，身体却在无意识地颤抖着。韩强殖看着一身是血的韩哲民，是玫瑰刚绽放吗，鲜血衬得她更艳丽了。他跪下去抱住了她，抱紧他现在唯一珍爱的造物，丝毫不在意玫瑰茎刺是不是也会伤到自己。<br/>
会死在他怀里吗，韩哲民想。<br/>
“以后不要被血溅到身上。”</p><p>韩强殖不是个单纯的杀手，因为吃药吃太久了，韩哲民的身体硬件并不太好，于是他教韩哲民要利用一切，眼泪，表情，还有身体。“眼泪的味道是不一样的，我尝不到你的悲伤。”<br/>
他还说，愤怒是最无用的情绪，而没有情绪是最好的保护。韩强殖还会教她下围棋，她只赢过两次，一次是意外，第二次是设了局。<br/>
这就够了。<br/>
韩哲民很仔细地把棋盘和棋子收了起来，再也不提要下围棋了。</p><p>十五岁生日的时候她在公园里遇见一个男孩儿。<br/>
“我叫毛泰久。”她摔倒的时候男孩儿给了她一只手，还和她笑。韩哲民也想对他笑，可是她已经不会笑了，男孩儿和她一起荡了秋千，还玩了滑梯。明明小她三岁看起来却和自己一样高。她快乐得几乎快要忘了自己出来是要做什么的了。<br/>
“你住在哪里？”<br/>
“地下室。”<br/>
毛泰久觉得她在开玩笑，怎么会有人住在地下室里，可是她看起来像是不会骗人，“你明天还来吗？”韩哲民没想好要怎么回答，就又听见男孩儿问，“能把名字告诉我吗？”她还没来得及说话，远远地看见韩强殖回来了，她手疾眼快地把毛泰久推到了遮挡物后面，她把食指放在嘴唇上——<br/>
“嘘!”<br/>
毛泰久眼看着男人就像掐鸡仔一样地掐住刚刚走过去的女孩儿的脖子，韩哲民眼睛都充血了，眼泪不停地掉下来，她艰难地发出几个字节，“爸爸，对不起。”毛泰久惊恐地看着眼前的一切，他脚软得走不了路，连干呕都是无声的。这是他第一次知道人和人的关系可以如此畸形。男人抱着女孩离开的时候，他终于如负释重地倒在地上。<br/>
“少爷！”毛泰久听见有人在喊他，他从地上爬起来，缓了一会儿才找回自己的声音。离开的时候，他头靠着车窗看着公园，她还好吗，他叹了口气，希望明天也能见到这个女孩，他会带她走的。<br/>
可是他永远也想不到自己会在第二天亲眼目睹自己父亲的杀人现场。</p><p>韩哲民是裸着醒过来的，韩强殖粗暴地侵略着她，说这是她完不成任务的惩罚。放过我吧，好想死掉，她忍不住在心里祈祷，这无休止的折磨能快点结束吗。<br/>
“可是我不想杀人啊”<br/>
韩强殖把她的胸捏痛了，“这是杀手路上的第一步，你会习惯的。”习惯什么，习惯活在黑暗里吗。她没喊出来，还有点想讨好韩强殖，甚至骑在男人身上卖力地动起来，“爸爸我明天可以出去吗？”她没想完成自己的任务，只是想见那个男孩。<br/>
韩强殖答应她了。</p><p>她没等到那个男孩，是因为下雨了吗，她把手伸到伞外，冰凉的雨水滴在她的手心，她打了个冷颤，“可是我还没把名字告诉你呢。”<br/>
我是哲民，韩哲民。<br/>
那天她很卖力，亲了韩强殖很多次，会把自己软软的小胸脯往他嘴里送， 韩强殖觉得今天她表现得像是个受了伤在寻求自己安慰的小姑娘，他摸着韩哲民的长发，觉得她也挺可爱的，“要是没遇上我又会是什么样呢。” 他起身亲了亲韩哲民的眼睛，那是双能蛊惑人心的眼睛，不然一个杀手怎么会在蹲点的时候领养了一个孩子呢。其实昨天他看到那个男孩了，还有韩哲民拼命想要保护他的可怜样子。怎么会不生气呢，这世上只有他最在乎韩哲民了，不是吗。<br/>
人生有太多事难以预计了，就像是那天他带走了韩哲民，或是死亡。<br/>
韩哲民在和他一起高潮的同时，闭着眼狠狠地把刀刺入了韩强殖的心脏。她还怕男人没死透，靠着直觉又给了两刀，扎在颈动脉上，鲜血喷出来，溅了她一脸。<br/>
“爸爸，哲民完成任务了。”<br/>
这时候她才敢睁开眼睛，但她永远不会知道临死前的韩强殖是什么表情了。明明结束了呀，可怎么还是笑不出来，韩哲民趴在男人尸体上哭得喘不过气来，她把脸贴在韩强殖脸上，还有一点温度，“爸爸你醒醒，你醒醒。求求了。”<br/>
毛泰久和韩哲民都是在同一个晚上发疯的。</p><p>韩哲民那个晚上清理掉了那个房子里属于她的所有痕迹，她真的很像韩强殖，但她又不是韩强殖，明明下决心斩断她和韩强殖的一切关联，但又忍不住在逃离的时候额外带走了他的表。<br/>
“会忘掉的，我会忘掉的。”<br/>
韩哲民用沾血的刀子割断自己的长发。<br/>
他要做个男孩儿了。</p><p> 韩强殖把他的档案做得很干净，索性就沿用了，他成了一个和韩强殖毫无关系的韩哲民。可是他那时根本不知道常年的雌性激素对他来说意味着什么，他再也不是个正常人了。<br/>
那些年韩哲民也很痛苦，离开了韩强殖庇佑，在陌生的城市执拗地生长着，终于有了属于自己的事业也结了婚。只是他想不到自己根本做不了男人，他和妻子都很痛苦。偶尔在抱着妻子睡觉的时候会想起韩强殖刺穿他的感觉，还有被自己亲手毁掉的全部。<br/>
他想念那种感觉，也想念韩强殖。</p><p>“爸爸我是女孩。”<br/>
韩哲民自言自语着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. monologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是身体先把韩强殖教他的一切回忆起来的。<br/>	明明清楚那个女孩已经死亡了，韩哲民还是难以自抑地将她的头猛地往地上撞，甚至能听见头骨碎裂的声音，好像能掌控一切了，他兴奋得浑身发抖，揪起头发再看那张血肉模糊的脸，“好了，这下不像他了。”<br/>	几颗沾着血的牙齿掉在地上，他挑了一颗完整的捡了起来。<br/>	他想起死在自己刀下的韩强殖，十五岁逃离那里时他以为会拥有自己的人生，可是韩强殖依旧在影响着他，甚至连死亡都无法结束，韩哲民又想起自己那可怜的妻子，她是那么痛苦，不要哭了，干嘛继续受折磨呢，“让我来替你了断吧。”<br/>	血液是温热的，从刀子和皮肉的缝隙中涌出，流过他垫在她身底下的手，他再抬头的时候，妻子已经闭上了眼睛，妻子和黑夜一样安静，真漂亮。<br/>	死亡是美丽的，坠落也是，然后被他用泥土一点点地覆盖了。</p><p>	韩哲民就坐在那里，等着安民浩还有姜成锡他们一个个地走进自己的棋盘。</p><p>	变故是这个时候发生的。<br/>	“你认识这个人吗？”<br/>	安民浩把手上的照片递给韩哲民，他看着韩哲民恭敬地用双手接过来，不禁讥笑了一下，这家伙又在演戏呢。照片上是韩强殖，怎么会是韩强殖的，韩哲民觉得身体在发烧，他摸了摸自己的喉结，手铐碰在一起，很清脆地一声响，他在心里默念了一遍，我不是女人，然后很平静地问，“检察官，这是谁啊。”<br/>	“以前杀手组织的一个头目，后来隐退了，”安民浩试探着继续往下说，但他没在韩哲民脸上看到任何情绪，也许的确是毫无关联，毕竟韩哲民是韩强殖当初培养的一批杀手也仅是个猜想而已，“听说他有个女儿…估计也被仇家谋害了吧。”<br/>	韩哲民的大脑在尖叫，不是女儿！！他甚至听不到安民浩的声音了，只能感受到自己的脉搏，还有砰…砰…，心脏沉得像是下一秒就不会再跳动了。<br/>	韩哲民吸了一口气，又恢复了“正常”。</p><p>	令人意外地，安民浩摸了他的脸，他本能地、顺从地往前贴，想要靠近那点热源，意识到不对就装作自然地往后缩。<br/>	“你皮肤很烫，我还以为你是冷血动物。”<br/>	因为是检察官吗，就可以这么说得那么冠冕堂皇了。韩哲民努力地告诉自己不能慌，他没有其他破绽，“您是在性骚扰我吗？”安民浩在心里骂他不要脸，但自己的行为也在越矩，他把手在韩哲民衣服上蹭了蹭，“好脏。”</p><p>	“我也是受害者呢，您怎么不来保护我。”<br/>	韩哲民当初在狱里自杀的时候脖颈上留下的印子还没消掉，红里透着紫，显得他更白了，以不健康的肤色呈现着。安民浩轻蔑地说，“姜成锡就是这样被你蒙骗的吧。”和韩哲民纠缠了两个案子，他对韩哲民似乎没有除厌恶以外的任何情绪。<br/>	韩哲民突然想逗逗安民浩，“姜律师没那么容易被蒙骗，”韩哲民做了个口交的动作，神经兮兮地对着安民浩笑，“他喜欢我这样。”<br/>	安民浩的手砸在桌子上，他想揍姜成锡，平常和娱乐圈的主顾睡睡觉也就算了，怎么连刑事案件也…他都没发现自己不知不觉信了小韩的话，可他已经没有心情去想韩强殖和韩哲民的关系了。<br/>	安民浩走了以后，韩哲民就不笑了，他摸着自己的脸，轻轻地打了自己一个耳光，“怎么还是烫呢。”</p><p>	那张照片安民浩忘了带走，就躺在桌子上，韩哲民的眼睛都不舍得眨一下，原来他的人生从来没有变好过，只是从一个错误的方向转到另一个，他停不下来。<br/>	安民浩你要是能早一点救救我呢。<br/>	照片上年轻的韩强殖在笑着，他忍不住问，爸爸，您是爱我还是爱我的痛苦呢。</p><p>	姜成锡没想到安民浩来找他是为了打架的，颧骨毫无防备地被给了一拳，他捂着自己的脸，喊了一声安民浩你知道这可以成为证据的吧。<br/>	“把柄这东西是看握在谁的手里，不是吗，我们律师先生。”<br/>	姜成锡怎么可能听不出来言语间的嘲讽，一头雾水地看着安民浩，他难以置信地听着安民浩复述着韩哲民的话，“我怎么会和那种疯子睡觉，你疯了吗？”<br/>	安民浩自嘲地笑了一下，果然这骗子嘴里就没一句实话，快点醒来吧，姜成锡。<br/>	姜成锡看着走掉的安民浩，还有他丢下的那句“你好自为之吧”，事情到底为什么会变成这个走向。</p><p>	韩哲民进审讯室的时候先注意到了他脸上的伤，很关切地问他，“律师先生受伤了吗？”姜成锡心里的火又没来由地燃起来，“玩弄我们你觉得很有趣吗，”他把西北妇女凶杀案的档案丢在桌子上，“说实话吧，是你杀的吧。”<br/>	姜成锡活了这么久还没见过哪个男人眼泪这么多，晶莹剔透的，像小珠子似地滚下来，自己看起来倒更像是罪人了。<br/>	我真的能相信你吗，韩哲民。姜成锡问自己。</p><p>	安民浩第二次来的时候比第一次冷静多了，他看见韩哲民对他笑了，嘴角往上扬了一度，也可能只是他的错觉。检察官的直觉让安民浩笃定韩哲民和韩强殖一定有关系，于是他又问起韩强殖来，这次韩哲民很平静地告诉他自己是韩强殖的女儿，爸爸教她杀人，和她做爱。安民浩觉得自己聋了，这个疯子又在臆想什么。<br/>	“他也和您一样喜欢看我窒息，”韩哲民突然掐住了自己的脖子，太用力了，指尖下的皮肤都被他掐到发白，脸却涨红了，声音是嘶哑的，“喜欢吗，我漂亮吗。”<br/>	“那时候我是他的所有物…后来，我还以为…我终于属于我自己了呢。”<br/>	“韩强殖这三个字给我刺穿了”<br/>	“您来得太晚了。”<br/>	这些话带给安民浩的冲击太大了，怎么能同情韩哲民呢，那死掉的人怎么办，反正情绪生来就是被斩断的。他把手伸进韩哲民裤子里摸了一下，“还真是满嘴谎话呢。”<br/>	韩哲民听完像发疯了一样地用带着手铐的手套住了安民浩的脖子，不要命地亲吻他，“我可以是安民浩的呀，”这次不是鳄鱼的眼泪了，“折磨我吧，弄痛我吧。”他的腿缠得太紧了，安民浩想扯开他，却把他一起抱起来了。<br/>	韩强殖把他塑造得极具美感，但毁灭得又不够彻底，这是他悲剧的开始。韩哲民有时候也在想，是我身体里住了个魔鬼，还是我就是恶魔本身呢。<br/>	韩哲民的眼泪滚烫滚烫地落在安民浩身上，他明明知道安民浩永远不会爱上他的。<br/>	“是他们杀了韩哲民呀。”</p><p>	姜成锡和安民浩在大坝附近抽着烟，看着刑警们搜寻着尸体。这人一旦脱离了棋局，脑子就转得飞快，他也不知道自己为什么又想起了韩哲民，那个停留在阳台护栏上摇摇欲坠的韩哲民，姜成锡脑子里突然冒出两个字，蝴蝶，对，就是蝴蝶，正飞着呢就被一双手抓住了，在人类手掌间奄奄一息着。<br/>	那些眼泪都是假的吗。又想起被判无罪的时候，韩哲民转过身和自己说谢谢，是真心希望他会有好的未来的。为什么是反社会啊，姜成锡觉得自己的胸口仿佛被捅了个窟窿，所以为什么要来这个世界呢，为什么要让这个世界的人痛苦呢。姜成锡正想着呢突然听见有人喊，“找到尸体了!!”他听见安民浩发出一声很沉的叹息。手上的烟正好燃尽了，烧到了手指，烫得姜成锡手一抖。<br/>	韩哲民重新被定罪那天，姜成锡没有去看，毕竟就像安民浩之前说的那样，韩哲民和他，从来不会是公主与骑士的故事。<br/>	也没有谁全身而退了。</p><p>	开往监狱的大巴车上，韩哲民朝车玻璃上哈了口气，呼出的水汽在玻璃上画了一个不规则的形状，他抬起带着手铐的双手，手腕已经青紫了，还能看得出是姜成锡的指印，“为什么要救我呢。”韩哲民伸出食指在上面画了一个圆圈，他的人生就像是这样的死循环。<br/>	不要长久地折磨我了。</p><p> </p><p>	是病了，他也开始承认自己是真的病了，但治疗的药他只吃了一次，那时候他真的想治好自己，可怎么那么疼呢，是把神经割开了吗，小小几粒药就让他头疼得快裂开了，眼泪一直往下掉，下一次发药的时候他就不吃了，含在嘴里偷偷吐了。<br/>	管他病不病呢，不想再疼了。<br/>	韩哲民也不喜欢见心理医生，他宁愿在监狱里待着，为什么总是要探究过去呢，真的是在治疗吗，怎么倒更像是二次伤害了，不过他倒是很喜欢观察心理医生对他编造的各种故事的反应。那次心理医生带了个实习生来，年纪不大，棒球帽反戴在头上，手里拿着笔记本，他坐得离他们有点远，被他的导师喊过来，坐在了韩哲民旁边，也没打招呼，眼睛死盯着自己的笔记本。<br/>	“紧张了吗，”韩哲民轻声说，“我没有那么可怕。”<br/>	男人抬起头正好对上一脸无辜的韩哲民，怎么会不可怕呢，那张和杀人现场一同出现在报纸上的脸，他打了个冷战，转头看见导师朝自己点了点头，嗓子好像才松快了些。<br/>	“我是寅成。”<br/>	他习惯性地伸出手。<br/>	韩哲民没有回握，只是把带着手铐的双手凑上去，连接着铐环的铁圈正好落在寅成手心，又冰又凉，寅成不禁想，韩哲民的手也会是这样吗，杀人犯的手会和正常人的温度不一样吗。末了又笑自己失了智，觉得自己白读了书。<br/>	韩哲民总是很配合，会说很多，语速也放慢下来让他记笔记。<br/>	酗酒的父亲，一直被家暴的母亲，十五岁时候用酒瓶砸了父亲的头就跑掉的韩哲民，“我甚至不敢回头看一眼我的妈妈，我只是拼命地跑，生怕她追上我，”情绪激动的时候韩哲民会掉眼泪，“医生您说，如果我当初带她一起走呢，或者是不是我不逃跑的话她就能活下来了，头骨被砸碎肯定很痛。”<br/>	“不要把所有的事都归咎在自己身上。”寅成的导师劝他。<br/>	“您知道我的妻子吧，她的母亲是一个控制狂，真可怜，”一脸眼泪的韩哲民又忍不住微笑起来，“我的妻子真是一个很善良的人，她很像我的母亲。”<br/>	真是个可怜家伙，寅成在心里说。</p><p>	只去了几次寅成就写了小半本笔记，回头整理的时候觉得不对劲了，是韩哲民记错了还是怎么样，为什么说法不一致呢。趁导师不在的时候他把笔记给韩哲民看，“这两处不一样，是记错了吗？”，寅成清楚地看到韩哲民的嘴角往上勾了一下，他是在笑吗。<br/>	寅成想继续追问，可是老师已经坐回来了，他低头才发现韩哲民刚才在他笔记本上画了颗心，转头看向韩哲民，后者的表情狡黠得像是条小狐狸，寅成的心突然跳得很快，没来由地慌乱起来。<br/>	怎么会记错呢，是故意的呀，韩哲民满意地笑起来，真是有趣。</p><p>	那阶段导师家里出事了，只能寅成替他去，他有点担心，嘱咐了很多，被寅成工整地记下来了，但见到韩哲民的时候又什么都想不起来了。<br/>	韩哲民诧异地看着独自过来的寅成，“只有你自己吗？”“老师女儿生病了，有点严重。”韩哲民若有所思地点了点头，突然问他，“你说人为什么会生病呢，是生理还是环境呢，”寅成被他问得半天没有说出话，“我也病了吧，会好起来吗？”<br/>	韩哲民突然抓住了他的手，手铐和桌面相撞，很响一声，狱警循着声源往他们这里看，寅成只能官方地回答，“配合治疗的话是会好转的。”韩哲民的手指真的很凉，看着自己的眼睛如同小鹿一样，纯真又无辜。<br/>	狱警走过来说时间到了的时候，寅成有点舍不得起身。</p><p>	“最近睡眠还好吗”<br/>	韩哲民摇了摇头，“总是梦见寅成先生。”<br/>	寅成用来记录的笔差点被他自己按断，他以为韩哲民是在开玩笑，可眼神又很真诚，或者说韩哲民看起来总是那么真诚。有时候韩哲民是习惯性地把自己伪装成受害人好来博取别人的同情，但总有坚硬得像是石头的人，比如韩强殖，比如安民浩。和他们相比，姜成锡更像是个热心的好人，折腾他那么久，也不知道会不会恨我，韩哲民想。<br/>	寅成和他们都不一样，是因为年纪小吗，感性又善良，总是骗他连韩哲民自己都觉得有点抱歉了，但他停不下来，单调的监狱生活好像只有见到寅成的时候才有了一点点颜色。<br/>	帮韩哲民擦眼泪的时候，寅成的手指忍不住在他脸上多流连了一会儿，然后就被吮住了，那么湿那么软，紧紧地裹住他的手指，寅成一瞬间脑子全部空白了，老师没讲过这个，书上也没有。是韩哲民先松的口，“想抽烟了。”<br/>	寅成把手指收回去的时候指尖还是湿的。</p><p>	离开监狱的时候寅成忍不住把食指贴在了自己的嘴唇上，<br/>	像一个吻。</p><p>	再来的时候寅成偷偷给他带糖了，迷恋地看着他小心翼翼地剥开糖纸，草莓硬糖是红色的，韩哲民的嘴巴也是，他含了一小会儿就嘎嘣嘎嘣地咬开了，像个小孩子。<br/>	低头的时候，头发会遮住他的脸，发丝又细又软，寅成觉得自己闻得到草莓味。是生病了呀，是生病才会杀人的，寅成想，他忘了老师说的，不要试图拯救反社会。</p><p>	他是偶然觉得寅成像韩强殖的。<br/>	韩强殖成为他的噩梦已经很久了，但进监狱以后已经有段日子没梦见他了，那天韩强殖又出现在他梦里，韩哲民以为他身后还是藏着一把刀，没想到手伸出来是颗糖。他犹豫了一会儿伸手要接，但是糖掉下来了，滚落在地上，怎么也捡不起来。<br/>	小韩醒了发现自己满脸是泪。<br/>	吃完早饭他再回忆起那个梦就怎么也看不清韩强殖的脸了，直到看见寅成，和梦境重合了，原来梦里那不是爸爸啊。这一次寅成朝他伸手的时候，手被紧紧握住了，“你慢一点给我，”把糖放进嘴里的时候他哭了，“挺甜的。”<br/>	是演得太过了吗，连自己都忍不住陷入了，韩哲民突然想把碎掉的心给寅成看，想让他记得自己，反正说完这个故事就死掉好了。</p><p>	“要写论文吧，会很缺案例的，”那是个很平静的开场，“你要好好记下呀，字得好看些。”<br/>	“我不记得自己是几岁遇到的韩强殖，好像所有的记忆都是从他从福利院出现开始的，韩强殖笑着让我管他叫爸爸，他的手很大，牵着我，很有安全感。离开的时候我回头了，看见别的小朋友隔着铁栅栏在看我。<br/>	也是那天，我有了名字，韩哲民。”<br/>	……<br/>	还以为已经够冷静了呢，可是为什么一直在哭呢，连手都开始抖，手铐跟着有节奏地敲击起桌面。说那些事的时候韩哲民会觉得自己很可怜，像是被自己亲手扯碎了。韩哲民盯着自己的手指不敢看寅成，他怕同情的眼神，怕被可怜，他不想显得自己是个弱者，可还是抬头偷看了一眼寅成。寅成的眼神让他又开始疼起来，原来被撕裂的不只是他自己，还有寅成。<br/>	寅成的眼泪掉在笔记本上，<br/>	“你不要哭，字会花的。”<br/>	男人赶紧低头抹了一把脸然后又对着他笑，韩哲民忍不住把脸埋在合起的手掌里，轻轻地啜泣着，他不知道自己是在被救赎，还是在被杀死。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>